Final Fantasy XV allusions
The following is list of allusions in Final Fantasy XV. The game hearkens back to the series's roots in many ways, and though it was distanced from Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy during development, retains elements of it. The game also has allusions to popular culture, mythology and religion and real-world events. ''Final Fantasy'' series *The recurring theme of nations protecting crystals is present. In the early games in the series the crystal makes the player party the Warriors of Light by tasking them to save the world. It often gives them additional abilities, like the power to wield magic, opening up the game's ability system. In Final Fantasy XV Noctis is the Crystal's protector by birth right, and thus can wield magic and other special abilities. The concept behind the True King in Final Fantasy XV also refers to the Warriors of Light of old. *The Gear equip menu depicts the player characters in sprites reminiscent of the style used for the Super Nintendo-era Final Fantasy games. The sprites do the traditional victory pose of raising both arms. These sprites are also used to indicate a character's favorite food when Ignis is deciding what to cook. *Cor Leonis's name is based on a Latin phrase that literally means "heart of the lion", or "lion's heart", a likely reference to the recurring name in the series. *A majority of the daemons in the game are based on recurring Final Fantasy monsters, and some regular monsters are as well. *Cindy has a moogle toy in her yellow tow truck, and Iris Amicitia gives Noctis a moogle plushie that can be used as a decoy in battle. Moogles are recurring creatures in the Final Fantasy series, appearing in some form in almost all the main series games. *When the party leaves Leide after Chapter 2, they talk about Duscae and where they are headed next. Ignis says Duscae has "a chocobo forest." Chocobo forests were a recurring location in the pre-PlayStation 2 era Final Fantasy games where the player could find chocobos. *The format of four main party members in Final Fantasy XV may be a throwback to the first and third Final Fantasy games, where the player began with a fixed full party of four characters who remained for the entire game. As well, the format of a largely-unchanging core party of characters with occasional guest party members tagging along one at a time for limited stretches of the story is reminiscent of the second and third installments. *In the quest "The Ever Regal Regalia", the player acquires Aero Wax, a special wax Cindy can apply to the Regalia to boost wind resistance, resulting in a slight improvement to gas mileage. The name of the wax refers to the spell Aero; a recurring wind spell in the Final Fantasy series. *Highwind, a name used by dragoons and characters with dragoon traits in the Final Fantasy series, is the surname of the dragoon Aranea Highwind. *When Noctis wields a lance for a weapon, he can airstep (fight while in midair), and when directly above a target, descend upon them like Dragoons and their Jump ability. Aranea, as a dragoon, has similar aerial maneuvers to her disposal. Dragoon is one of the most iconic job classes in the series. *Each dog tag (obtained in quests given by David Auburnbrie) displays the name of the fallen hunter when viewed in the Item option of the main menu. Their family names mirror settlements in the series from the first to the ninth: Melmond, Deist, Tozus, Mist, Quelb, Jidoor, Corel, Esthar, and Madain. Keeping in theme with being the surnames of ill-fated hunters, these towns share story significance in befalling great misfortune. *The green man symbol in Insomnia's pedestrian traffic lights is a cactuar, a recurring enemy and Final Fantasy mascot alongside moogles and chocobos. *"Main Theme from FINAL FANTASY" plays during the post-credits scene, continuing the series's tradition where the "Final Fantasy" theme plays during the ending. *After upgrading the party's car to the Regalia Type-D, Cindy says "limits were only made to be broken", referencing Limit Breaks. *The item description for Blood Sword is "A blade once wielded by a warrior called 'the Dark Knight.' It absorbs the health of those it strikes." Dark Knight is a recurring job in the series, associated with dark swords and abilities that use the knight's own health to damage enemies. *The Behemoth's bestiary entry says it is called the King of Beasts after Bahamut, the Bladekeeper. This alludes to the rest of the Final Fantasy series where Bahamut has been known as the Dragon King. *The line in the Behemoth King's bestiary entry "Its tendency to strike suddenly and violently has drawn comparisons to the unforeseen falling of the Meteor in the age of the gods." refers to Behemoth Kings in past games using the attack Meteor. *The bassline of the battle theme of Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto, called "Trigger", contains a recurring bassline that appears in the main battle themes for Final Fantasy I to Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy IX. *The first story quest in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades is titled "Warriors of Light", referring to the player characters in the original Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy V, and '' Final Fantasy XIV''. *The Alterna spell is said to "consign entire hordes of enemies to the void," alluding to the Void, the realm of formation that seems to bridge the various ''Final Fantasy'' worlds. *Cid's deceased son was named Mid, a reference to two characters who were the grandsons of their games' respective Cids. ''Final Fantasy *The opening loading screen says "In a time unknown, only a prophecy keeps hope alive in people's hearts. 'When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come.'" This is similar to the opening lines of the first ''Final Fantasy: The world lies shrouded in darkness. The winds die... The seas rage... The earth decays... But the people believe in a prophecy, patiently waiting for its fulfillment. 'When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come.' The Final Fantasy XV opening loading screen calls the player party "four brave warriors", referring to the Warriors of Light. *The throne that appears in the prologue resembles the throne Chaos sits in a concept art piece by Yoshitaka Amano for the original Final Fantasy. *Elemancy spells are replenishable but finite in use and unrelated to the use of MP. The original Final Fantasy similarly uses magic charges, which were originally inspired by their use in the fundamentally foundational tabletop RPG series Dungeon & Dragons. *Near the end of Chapter 1, the group reaches a hill on the outskirts of Insomnia, looking over the kingdom beyond a bridge. In Final Fantasy, the Warriors of Light are similarly positioned to look over Castle Cornelia before departing on their journey, as they head across the Drawbridge to the lands beyond the starting area. **The Drawbridge in Final Fantasy may be homage to the original , a bridge in Tokyo during the Edo period that everyone would have to cross to travel elsewhere in Japan. It is still sometimes used as a symbol for a starting point of a journey. In Final Fantasy the "and so their journey began..." scene happens as the party crosses the Drawbridge. In Final Fantasy XV, people also need to cross the bridge to leave Insomnia and travel elsewhere in Lucis. *The design of the Behemoth King is based on the winged Behemoth creature that appeared in one of the game's concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. *The A.I Kingsglaive member from Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, Sadda, is named after Sadda from Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy II *The Goblin design is reused for ''Final Fantasy XV. *One of the business signs in Insomnia alludes to the character Minwu. *Similar to the Palamecian Empire in Final Fantasy II using demons, Niflheim uses daemons among their forces. *The A.I Kingsglaive members Nelly and Tobul from Final Fantasy XV: Comrades are named after Nelly and Tobul from Final Fantasy II. *The Kingsglaive member Josef might be named after the character Josef. *Ifrit's early appearance was intended by the game's director Hajime Tabata as a mysterious stinger, like the opening of Final Fantasy II. *Similar to Emperor Mateus becoming a demon upon his death, Iedolas Aldercapt ends up becoming a daemon. Unlike Mateus, however, Aldercapt became a daemon due to another instigator's manipulations: Ardyn Izunia. ''Final Fantasy III *The edible Aegir Root refers to the Aegir, which first appeared in ''Final Fantasy III. However, it may be more related to later versions, which depict it as being more plant-like. *Wiz Chocobo Post sells gysahl green crisps, and the greens can be fed to the party's chocobos at camp. Gysahl Greens debuted in Final Fantasy III as an item to summon the Fat Chocobo, but have since appeared in various games as either allusions or as chocobo feed. Wiz Chocobo Post also serves Fat Chocobo Triple-Decker, and the player can acquire the Fat Chocobo Medal is a medal to decorate their chocobo; these allude to the recurring giant version of a chocobo that debuted in Final Fantasy III. *The food vendor in Hammerhead is named Takka. In the 3D remake of Final Fantasy III, this is the name of Refia's adoptive father. *The A.I Kingsglaive members in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, Delilah and Gutsco, are named after Delilah and Gutsco from Final Fantasy III. ''Final Fantasy IV *The blue glowing runes surrounding havens in ''Final Fantasy XV allude to save point areas inside dungeons in Final Fantasy IV, where similar glowing symbols surround said areas. These were said to ward off monsters, allowing the party to rest in tents without fear of being attacked. *The party can fight a Daemonwall, a high level daemon. Demon Wall is a recurring boss in the series [[Demon Wall (Final Fantasy IV 2D)|that debuted in Final Fantasy IV]]. *The A.I Kingsglaive member Luca from Final Fantasy XV: Comrades is named after Luca from Final Fantasy IV. *The chocobo sprite in the chocobo boost status icons is the chocobo sprite from Final Fantasy IV. *The post-credits scene reveals Noctis and Lunafreya in wedding attire. Cecil Harvey and Rosa Joanna Farrell also wed at the ending of Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V *Garulas appear as enemies in ''Final Fantasy XV. Final Fantasy V has a tame Garula that becomes possessed and unexpectedly attacks the party. In Final Fantasy XV Garulas are docile and will not attack unless provoked. *The Catoblepas and Melusine are modeled after their Final Fantasy V counterparts. *As noted under Final Fantasy III, the Aegir's depiction in Final Fantasy V is much more plant-like in fitting with the Aegyr Root. *Gilgamesh is fought as a boss in Episode Gladiolus. Gilgamesh is a recurring character in the Final Fantasy series who [[Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy V)|first appeared in Final Fantasy V]]. In Final Fantasy XV, Gilgamesh is fought on a bridge littered with the swords of the warriors he has defeated. In Final Fantasy V Gilgamesh was fought on the Big Bridge, and he was seeking a legendary sword. Gilgamesh's battle music in Final Fantasy XV contains motifs from "Clash on the Big Bridge", Gilgamesh's recurring boss music from the series that debuted in Final Fantasy V. *The A.I Kingsglaive member Jenica in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades is named after Jenica from Final Fantasy V. *Omega appears from an interdimensional portal that has the symbol of Solheim. Omega was the first proper superboss in the series debuting in Final Fantasy V as an ancient war machine, found in the Interdimensional Rift, fought on level 119 when the party was capped at 99. The Omega in Final Fantasy XV is also an ancient war machine and is on level 119. A new arrangement of the Final Fantasy V battle theme and the main theme play during the final phase of the battle. *Ardyn Izunia's backstory of a former healer who sealed the Starscourge within himself and turned evil as a result resembles Exdeath's backstory of being formerly a tree where all the demons in the world had been sealed until it gained sentience. ''Final Fantasy VI *The Doman Plum Pits chocobo seeds are named after Doma. *There are edible items related to the Aepyornis in ''Final Fantasy XV, including Aepyornis Egg and Aepyornis Tenders. *''Final Fantasy XV'' plays homage to the Chadarnook battle by having a possessed painting of a woman in Altissia called Lakshmi that initiates a battle when approached. In Final Fantasy VI a demon possesses a painting of the esper Lakshmi, and the party must fight it to get the magicite. *One of the lures that can be won at Totomostro, Big Master Typhon, has the context line: "A vibration lure inspired by a monster that fought fiercely in the arena." This refers to the appearance of Typhon in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum who would use "snort" to dispose of his enemies in one round. *The Auto Crossbow, Bioblaster, Noiseblaster, Circular Saw, and Drillbreaker that Noctis and Prompto can equip are named and function similarly to the tools that Edgar can use in Final Fantasy VI. *Biggs Callux and Wedge Kincaid appear alongside Aranea Highwind as her subordinates. Biggs and Wedge are recurring cameo characters in the series whose names originate from Star Wars who debuted in Final Fantasy VI. *The enemy Yojimbo is heavily based on the enemy of the same name in Final Fantasy VI. *The optional dungeon Pitioss Ruins has three prominent structures that portray human-like figures: a large skull-faced rampart, a crouching statue of a demon, and a large statue of a woman wielding a sword. These may refer to Fiend, Devil, and Goddess, who make up the Warring Triad, the three gods of magic with in Final Fantasy VI. *The Japanese name for the War of the Astrals is the same as the name of the War of the Magi in Final Fantasy VI. *Bismarck is a whale in Final Fantasy XV that first appeared as a summon in Final Fantasy VI. *The A.I Kingsglaive member Yura from Final Fantasy XV: Comrades is named after Yura from Final Fantasy VI. *Niflheim Empire uses magiteknology, most prominent among them the deployment of magitek troopers. Magitek (magic technology) is a term for manmade magic invented by the Gestahlian Empire in Final Fantasy VI. In Final Fantasy VI magitek is made by harvesting magic power from captive espers, whereas in Final Fantasy XV magitek cores are powered by miasma harvested from daemonified clones, kept in transparent tubes similar to the espers in Final Fantasy VI. *Ardyn Izunia and Kefka Palazzo play similar roles as antagonists. Both start out working for the antagonistic empires, only to depose of the emperors and reign supreme while their worlds plunge into a state of ruin. Similar to Kefka, Ardyn is implied to not particularly care if he wins or loses the final battle, although for different reasons (Kefka is a nihilist and thus holds no value over anything, even his own life, while Ardyn believes that he wins either way). Both Kefka and Ardyn have a more light-hearted characterization that belies the dark nature of their true personas. Before the final boss fight, Noctis calls Ardyn a jester, which is what Kefka's design and overall character derives from. **In addition, both Ardyn and Kefka were integral in the development of their respective Empires' magitek weaponry (with Ardyn largely being responsible for conceiving of daemonic soldiers and the magitek weaponry, while Kefka acted as the prototype to the Magitek Knights). *The first main quest of Chapter 14, "World of Ruin", refers to the World of Ruin in Final Fantasy VI created by Kefka's apocalypse. Noctis awakens in Eos that has fallen to the long night for ten years under Ardyn's rule, which parallels Celes Chere awakening one year later in a world ravaged by monsters with civilization scattered. Both set out, alone, to regroup with their allies and bring down the main antagonist who has ruled the world in their absence. ''Final Fantasy VII *Niflheim from ''Final Fantasy XV is spelled and pronounced similarly to Nibelheim from Final Fantasy VII. Both originate from the same word. *The cooking ingredient Gighee Ham refers to the Gighee enemy from Final Fantasy VII. *In Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV, one of the weapons young Noctis can acquire is Meteorain. Meteorain is Cloud's Limit Break in Final Fantasy VII. *The Masamune katana, available as bonus content, is classed as a greatsword. The size of the weapon reflects the Masamune that Sephiroth wields in Final Fantasy VII, and its passive ability is tied to his philosophy of taking down the enemy in a single blow. *The greatswords Force Stealer and Hardedge originate from Final Fantasy VII as weapons for Cloud. The polearm Flayer originates as a spear for Cid, and the Quicksilver and the Death Penalty originate as weapons for Vincent. The latter's description includes the line "A single hit has the power to kill instantly." Vincent's Death Penalty is known for the overflow glitch that can kill any enemy in one hit. *The engine oil for sale at Hammerhead is called "Junon Super Engine Oil". The player can also spot "Junon Gear Lubricant" at Burbost Souvenir Emporium in Duscae. Junon is a town in Final Fantasy VII, and the most technologically advanced town after Midgar. *Old freezers found in shops in Lucis have the text "Great Glacier Cola". Great Glacier is a location from Final Fantasy VII. *There is a sign for chocobo-grooming services at Wiz Chocobo Post that has Noctis suggest it to Prompto. He will answer: "My hair does not look like a chocobo butt." In Final Fantasy VII, if the player inspects a bird's nest at Mt. Corel, Tifa says Cloud's hair "looks like a chocobo". *There is a sign in Meldacio Hunter HQ, in Lestallum and in Verinas Mart for "Adamantoise Paradise". This alludes to the Turtle's Paradise pub in Wutai Village in Final Fantasy VII.﻿ *Vyv Dorden in Lestallum owns a publishing company named Meteor Publishing. His shirt resembles the ''Final Fantasy VII'' logo, which has the Meteor. The Meteor of the Six that Vyv's shirt depicts, may also an allusion to the Meteor of Final Fantasy VII. *In Insomnia, there is a which is the real name of the Final Fantasy VII character Red XIII. *One of the business signs in Insomnia is "Dio", alluding to the character Dio. *At Costlemark Tower, Prompto might say, "C'mon! Break time! Break time!" before entering due to being tired. This is an allusion to Yuffie, who says the same thing if she is in the party and wants to rest at Fort Condor. *The samurai-type enemies can impale Noctis upon their katana and hold him off the ground. Sephiroth similarly impales Cloud on his katana in Final Fantasy VII and lifts him off the ground. The scene was reprised for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children as homage to the original. *Midgardsormr is a high level enemy in Final Fantasy XV that guards an area outside the Greyshire Glacial Grotto. Most first-time players likely avoid it and run past it, as it is much stronger than most monsters. In Final Fantasy VII Midgar Zolom is a big snake the player is advised to avoid when heading to the Mythril Mine caverns. *There is a chocobo racing track near Wiz Chocobo Post where the player can race. Chocobo racing is a recurring minigame in the series, [[Chocobo Square (Final Fantasy VII)|first appearing in Final Fantasy VII]]. *The main quest of the Moogle Chocobo Carnival was called "Interrupted by Fireworks" after the theme that plays during the gondola portion of Cloud's dates at the Gold Saucer. *The Diamond Weapon is based on the boss from Final Fantasy VII. *The final boss music from Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis samples the Final Fantasy VII battle music. *The sequence in which Lunafreya passes the Ring of the Lucii to Noctis before disappearing into the abyss resembles Aerith's death, in which Cloud places Aerith in the lake of the Forgotten City before her body gently sinks below. *The thirteen Lucian kings of old appear during the final encounter to finish Ardyn Izunia off with a strike from each king, a reference to the Knights of the Round. **A single button prompt enables Noctis to finish off Ardyn. This alludes to the final battle with Cloud and Sephiroth, in which the player unleashes Omnislash to destroy Sephiroth for good. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- *There is a sign around the outlands of Lucis that reads "Banora White: Always Natural, Always Stylish". Banora White is a variety of apples in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. [[:File:Heatwave-Magazine-FFXV.png|The texture for the ''Heatwave magazine]] Gladiolus sometimes has, also has the Banora White logo on an advert. "Banora White" in Final Fantasy XV appears to be a beach or a beach resort, or perhaps even the swimsuit brand for the model. *In a random campfire scene, Gladiolus squats in the style of Zack Fair. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- *One of the guns in ''Final Fantasy XV is called Cerberus, the new signature weapon for Vincent from Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' onwards. Final Fantasy VIII *There is a "Weapons Monthly" magazine in the item shop at Meldacio Hunter HQ. Weapons Monthly is a magazine in ''Final Fantasy VIII that gives recipes for remodeling weapons. *A decal called "Beaux Arts" bears the description: "A colourful custom decal set with a fine art theme. Sure to catch the eyes of that special someone who never knew you had yours on them." This alludes to the lyrics of Eyes on Me: Did you ever know/That I had mine on you? *Several enemies originate from Final Fantasy VIII: **The Mesmenir. **The large snake-type enemies resemble the Anacondaur from Final Fantasy VIII. They also uses Dark Mist and squeeze abilities. **Quetzalcoatl first appeared as a summon in Final Fantasy VIII. It returns as a boss in Final Fantasy XV, and like in Final Fantasy VIII uses Lightning-based attacks. ***Funguar debuted as a mushroom-type enemy in Final Fantasy VIII. Funguar is a cooking ingredient in Final Fantasy XV. *Defeating the tonberry knights for a sidequest yields the Chef's Knife key item, whose item description is: "Dropped by a knight of the tonberry round table, this knife has an uncommonly sharp edge. Unfortunately, no human can DOINK with it like a tonberry can." The "DOINK" part alludes to the Tonberry GF from Final Fantasy VIII. *Noctis can absorb elemental energy from certain objects that contain that magical affinity, such as Fire from a fireplace, or Ice from a nitrogen canister. This method of obtaining magic resembles the draw system. Using items for magic crafting is a concept also originating from Final Fantasy VIII. *The Ring of the Lucii resembles the Solomon Ring. *There is a greatsword called the Hyperion. This was Seifer Almasy's gunblade in Final Fantasy VIII. *There is a gun called Valiant, which debuted as the starter weapon for Irvine Kinneas. *The Lion Heart gun for Prompto obtained from Episode Prompto alludes to Squall's ultimate gunblade, the Lion Heart. *One of the businesses in Insomnia is "Mama Edea's", a reference to the matron Edea Kramer. *Business signs in Insomnia refer to various game elements: ** alludes to one of the main characters, Rinoa Heartilly. ** alludes to the non-player character Dr. Kadowaki. **"Seven Flash X-ATM" alludes to the X-ATM092 boss. **"Winhill" vending machines alludes to the town of Winhill. **"Koyokoyo Balamb" alludes to the country of Balamb and the alien PuPu, whose Japanese name is "Koyokoyo". *At the Moogle Chocobo Carnival, the sidequest "ODEKA ke Chocochicks" was named after the "ODEKA ke Chocobo" theme from the PocketStation add-on that accompanies Final Fantasy VIII, Chocobo World. The theme also plays in one area of Winhill. *The ingredient Jabberwock Sirloin is considered as one of the Three Great Tastes of Lucis. The world of Final Fantasy VIII knows the Three Great Tastes of the World, two of them being known as the Balamb Fish and the West Cactus of Galbadia. ''Final Fantasy IX *In ''Final Fantasy XV, the Crystal is said to hold the soul of the planet of Eos. This is also the relation of crystals and planets in Final Fantasy IX. *In Episode Duscae, the player can find Cherished Frogs, which cannot be sold. Their description reads, "Frog from fond childhood memories. Never caught more than nine." This refers to Quina's frog catching minigame from Final Fantasy IX, with the "nine" referring to Final Fantasy IX itself. The player can again catch frogs for a sidequest in the final game. *A pair of Mage Mashers based on [[Mage Masher (Final Fantasy IX)|their Final Fantasy IX appearance]] is a bonus item for the players who pre-ordered the game from certain outlets. *Luna's full name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Her first name is similar to "Freya Crescent", Luna meaning "moon". Lunafreya's weapon is the Trident of the Oracle, whereas Freya's Dragon skill, "Luna", is learned by equipping the Trident. *There is a quest called "A Place to Call Home", named after a prominent theme in Final Fantasy IX. *The name for acquiring Hunter Rank 10 is "Alleyway Jack," the name Gilgamesh adopts in his appearance in Final Fantasy IX. *One of the various signs in Insomnia advertises Morrid's Coffee. *In Insomnia, one of the signs reads " ", a reference to a character. *In Chapter 13 before the player heads into Zegnautus Keep, various flying entities patrol the skies of Gralea. These creatures return in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. Their appearance resembles the recurring boss Deathgaze, specifically to that of its incarnation as Deathguise in Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy X *Ramuh's staff resembles Ixion's head. Both are lightning-elemental summons. *The player can spot "Pyrefly Motor Oil" at Burbost Souvenir Emporium Outpost in Duscae. Fireflies are the essence of life energy in ''Final Fantasy X. *There is a , the name of the world in Final Fantasy X. *The Yojimbo enemy in Final Fantasy XV has similar colored clothes as the aeon Yojimbo from Final Fantasy X. Yojimbo can unveil its bag of gil to do damage to the party. This may also allude to the aeon, as the player had to yield him gil to summon him. The Samurai job class is associated with Gil Toss in the series. ''Final Fantasy X-2 *A business in Insomnia is called "YRP", alluding to the three protagonists from ''Final Fantasy X-2: Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. The color of each font represents their respective color schemes. *Aranea's given name is shared with Maester Wen Kinoc's unsent form, which is fought on Level 40 of the Via Infinito. ''Final Fantasy XI *The Mamook Pear Seeds chocobo seeds are named after the Mamook dungeon. *Lunafreya and Ravus's homeland, Tenebrae, shares its name with a rune enchantment. Final Fantasy XII *The royal arm Sword of the Tall is known as the "Largesword of the Dynast King" in Japanese. Dynast King is a title in the world of Ivalice. *The Moogle Chocobo Carnival had a sidequest to locate six moogle dolls and take photos of them. The names of the moogles are the names of the six moogle siblings: Montblanc, Sorbet, Horne, Nono, Hurdy, and Gurdy. *The term for the Wall in ''Final Fantasy XV is the same word in Japanese as the one for the palings in Final Fantasy XII. Both are magical barriers that protect cities. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings *Some billboards in the game read "Auralith Labs". Final Fantasy XIII *Lightning's Blazefire Saber appears as a bonus weapon for Noctis. *There is a sidequest called Dust to Dust, a reference to the theme that plays in Oerba. *One of the business signs in Insomnia, "Lenora", alludes to Lenora's Garage ran by Maqui. *A sidequest in ''Final Fantasy XV Episode Prompto is called "Blinded by White", a nod to the battle theme of Final Fantasy XIII: "Blinded by Light". *Nora Estheim's iconic line, "Moms are tough," is quoted by a woman in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades in Old Lestallum, who says: "The only people I know I can entrust my kids' safety with are other mothers. Moms are tough, after all." *Ravus's final appearance and boss battle resemble that of Cid Raines. Both are voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in Japanese. *Ardyn's display of the hanged corpses above the Citadel's throne room is similar to Barthandelus's display of the crystalline forms of Serah and Dajh, both of which were illusions made to taunt the player parties. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 ''.]] *The playing cards that appear as background elements, such as in the tent at havens and during some hotel scenes, are reused assets from the Serendipity card games from ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. Thus, the jack, queen and king cards have l'Cie brands and their numbers are written in Etro script. *The Needle and Giant Needle versions of fishing lures are fashioned after cactuars. There are green, silver and gold variations. While only the green ones appear in the wild, the ''Final Fantasy XIII'' series had metallic cactuars, themselves allusion to the Dragon Quest series where metal versions of slime monsters are rare encounters that run away easily. ''Final Fantasy XIV *Gae Bolg, the Relic weapon of the Dragoon job, appears as a bonus weapon. *The chocobo fruits and seeds have the same names as chocobo seeds in ''Final Fantasy XIV, referring to different regions of Hydaelyn. *The bracelet accessories in Final Fantasy XV are named after accessories from Final Fantasy XIV. *One of the business signs in Insomnia is "Llymlaen", a reference to the goddess of navigation. A prize bought using medals from Totomostro is also named Llymlaen, the best fishing reel, referring to the depiction of the goddess as a strong fisherwoman. *During the final encounter, Noctis confronts Ardyn in a celestial realm along with his friends to send the thirteen Lucian kings against Ardyn to finish him. This is similar to the ending of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, where the Warrior of Light and his/her friends confront Lahabrea in the Mother Crystal's realm, flying together against the Ascian to finish him. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 *The visual appearance of the Death spell is similar to that of harvesting phantoma, consisting of red wisps connecting the target to the caster. When an enemy is defeated by Death, Noctis recovers HP, similar to Class Zero recovering MP when absorbing phantoma. *Dave Auburnbrie gives a series of sidequests asking the party to search for dog tags of fallen hunters, alluding to Knowing Tags in Final Fantasy Type-0, which served as identification in a world where the living lose their memories of the deceased. * The names of all magitek armor enemies begin with MA or MA-X. "Magitek Armor" was first abbreviated as MA in Type-0. *Armiger is described in dialogue as the "power of kings". This alludes to a line from verse 14:7 of the Nameless Tome; "Make your choice: will you choose reason, or the power of kings?" *One of the business signs in Insomnia is "Al-Rashia" with a red bird logo, alluding to Arecia Al-Rashia and the emblem of Rubrum, the Vermilion Bird. *Noctis's eyes glowing red when summoning an Astral alludes to Orience l'Cie, whose eyes glow with the color of their Crystal when invoking their power. Vermilion Bird l'Cie have red eyes, and soldiers in the Dominion of Rubrum have the power to summon Eidolons. *In Zegnautus Keep it is revealed through research notes that Niflheim had been developing a device to disable Insomnia's Wall and Kingslaive's magic called the Wallbreaker Wave. This hearkens to the crystal jammer from Final Fantasy Type-0, used by Milites to disable the magic used by the Dominion of Rubrum to defend their capital. *In Episode Ardyn, when Ardyn faces a group of Royal Guard assassins, the team refers to "Qun'mi Squad" and "Nimbus Squad". Qun'mi Tru'e and Nimbus are Militesi l'Cie in Type-0. Ivalice series *One of the business signs in Insomnia reads , alluding to the akademy in the Magick City of Gariland where Ramza and Delita trained in Final Fantasy Tactics. *Various business signs and bottles in shops are "Uncle Randell's Root Beer", alluding to the Randell family in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. *The Starscourge is reminiscent of the Dark from Vagrant Story, being a negative force that corrupts the dead and living into demonic and undead entities, and whose power is sought by its main antagonists. Ardyn's backstory also brings to mind of Ashley Riot's ultimate fate at the end of Vagrant Story, albeit as a villain. ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy XV started as Final Fantasy Versus XIII and part of the same overarching mythos as the Lightning Saga and the ''Type'' series games. While specific terminology and references were removed, it retains thematic and design elements. *The playing cards that appear in the game are reused assets from Final Fantasy XIII-2 and thus have l'Cie symbols on jack, queen and king, and their numbers are written in Etro's script. *Due to their nature, history and temperaments concerning humanity, the Astrals and their lore are similar to lore of the gods and the fal'Cie of Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy. *In FINAL FANTASY XV UNIVERSE E3 2017 Trailer, at 2:23 an image resembling Etro's gate appears that highlights various aspects of Final Fantasy XV universe. *During the ending, soul fragments appear at Noctis and Lunafreya's wedding. They also appear when Noctis inherits a royal arm, when he is about to summon, and when he wields the Ring of the Lucii in battle. *Noctis's ten-year slumber inside a crystal is similar to crystal stasis as seen in Fabula Nova Crystallis games, although he ages during it. *The corruptive force of daemons in the world of Eos is similar to the power of chaos in the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythology. *The daemons hearken to the concept of the Cie'th. Daemons are born of beings corrupted by darkness, and normal humans can become daemons. The daemon form of Ravus resembles both Cid Raines's Cie'th form from Final Fantasy XIII and Snow's Cie'th form from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. The daemons' Japanese name, , is also pronounced identically to the Japanese name for Cie'th. Ardyn's fate as being ostracized by the Crystal and turning into a monster also mirrors the condition of the Cie'th. *Bahamut tells Noctis he, as the True King, can banish darkness from the world with the light of Providence. This term was also used in Final Fantasy XIII to represent the will of Etro in the Analects. ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII *There is a poster in Insomnia in ''Final Fantasy XV that depicts an empty chair and the text "The Palace of Lucis". The chair is the one Noctis was seen sitting upon in [[:File:Noctis.jpg|a Final Fantasy Versus XIII key art]]. In Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV when Regis Lucis Caelum and Iedolas Aldercapt prepare to sign the peace treaty, they also sit on these chairs. *Armiger Unleashed is a new battle style for Noctis from the Royal Edition. One of the new poses as part of this technique was a signature pose Noctis was seen using against Stella Nox Fleuret in old Final Fantasy Versus XIII material, and was his " " for a time. *The opening of Episode Ardyn where Ardyn arrives to Insomnia by being driven through a tunnel in a black car, mirrors a Final Fantasy Versus XIII trailer where Noctis was being driven to Insomnia through a tunnel. Allusions to the number thirteen As a nod to its original title, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV makes references to the number 13. Although many are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *Regis Lucis Caelum is the 113th king of the Caelum Dynasty, thus making Noctis the 113th successor to the throne. *There are thirteen royal arms for Noctis to collect. *Noctis is helped by thirteen Lucian kings when he delivers the final blow to the final boss. *The license plate of the Regalia is RHS-113. *While there are 13 Magic Flasks that can be acquired normally, a secret 14th flask can be found in the sands of Galdin Quay beach near the tackle shop later in the game. The official guide only lists the 13 flasks. *Cor Leonis's secondary weapon is the Kikuichimonji. Kiku-ichimonji is the collective name for Japanese swords made by thirteen swordsmiths in the thirteenth century. *In Episode Ardyn, thirteen years pass between Verstael Besithia releasing Ardyn from Angelgard and the imperial attack on Insomnia during Regis' rule. *In Episode Ardyn, Ardyn is capable of manifesting phantom swords similar to the Armiger. The maximum is twelve, allowing him to use thirteen weapons at once. Allusions to the number fifteen Being the fifteenth installment of the series, Final Fantasy XV makes references to the number itself. Although many are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number 15 (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *''Final Fantasy XV'' has fifteen chapters, with the fifteenth chapter allowing the player to continue the game after the story concludes in Chapter 14. *In the Dawn trailer, Noctis and Lunafreya are said to have been "chosen by the stars" fifteen years before the start of the game. *The original maximum number of photos Prompto could take is 150. With the Camera Strap accessory, he can take 15 pictures a day. The number of photos the player can hold was upgraded to 200 in a the patch 1.05. *The symbol of the Kingsglaive has fifteen swords: seven on each side of the soldier in the middle, who is himself holding one. *According to the Final Fantasy XV Scenario Ultimania, the Wall around Lucis was erected 150 years ago (although it has only covered the Crown City for the past 30 years). *Noctis was chosen by the Crystal fifteen years after Ardyn returned. Fifteen years later, Noctis began the prophesized journey. *During the times the player is prompted to take a group photo, the party poses in scripted ways. One of the poses has the party hold up one finger on one hand, and five fingers on the other. *The verse that appears at the end of the Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo and in a Cosmogony book in the final game is from "15:2 'Nadir'." *King Regis in his regal gear has fifteen identical gold ornaments on the back of his cape. *The number fifteen recurs in some gameplay mechanics. **The normal Holy spell restores 15% of Noctis's max MP, and triggering the improved Holy spell by dodging with perfect timing deals 15 times the normal damage (although this may be hard to see because of the damage cap). **With the appropriate Ascension upgrades, Noctis can stay in Armiger for 15 seconds. **Upon fully consuming a weapon, Prompto during character-swapping must wait 15 seconds for it to recharge. *Aranea Highwind is the commodore of Niflheim's Third Army Corps 87th Airborne Division; 8+7=15. *In total, Noctis wields 15 weapons in Armiger Unleashed: the 13 royal arms, the Engine Blade, and the Ring of the Lucii (for Holy). *There are fourteen Scraps of Mystery that complete the final, 15th map for a treasure. *During Moogle Chocobo Carnival, the player had to find 15 wayward chocobo chicks. Other Square Enix projects Quintet *At the Coernix Station in Alstor, the player can examine a bottle of Quint Energy Motor Oil. Along with its name, its brand logo is similar to that of the now defunct video game developer company Quintet, who had close relations with Enix as publishers before 2003. ''Tomb Raider'' *At the start of Chapter 7, Ignis says that the Marshal has briefly put his "tomb raiding" on hold to assist a group of hunters. ''NieR'' *As of patch 1.05, the player can use the in-game music player to listen to "Song of the Ancients / Fate" from NieR and "Weight of the World" from NieR Automata. Kingdom Hearts series *When approaching the sealed doors inside the dungeons, Ignis says "for every lock, there exists a key", and Prompto responds with "Or like a magical key that can unlock any door—like from the video games!". This may refer to the Keyblade, a magic weapon in Kingdom Hearts shaped like a key said to open any lock, although magical keys that open locked doors are a staple of video games. *When facing The Rogue in the Royal Edition, the party steps out of an elevator and find themselves in a circular battlefield with the aesthetics as the Citadel. A similar phenomenon occurred at several points Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, where an opponent would confront Sora in an open hall, only for the boss fight itself to take place in a circular battlefield the with aesthetics of Castle Oblivion. ''The World Ends With You'' *When obtaining the Mother & Child Rice Bowl recipe, Prompto says "This is gonna be a party in my mouth". In The World Ends With You, if Daisukenojo Bito is given one of his favourite foods, he claims that "It's a party in my mouth!" Non-Square Enix related Mythology and folklore *The world in Final Fantasy XV is called Eos. In Greek mythology, Eos is a Titaness and the goddess of the dawn, who rose each morning from her home at the edge of the Oceanus. Sunrise is a theme in Final Fantasy XV. *The Astral Titan is holding a meteorite on his shoulders. In Greek mythology, Atlas sided with the Titans against the Olympians, and when many of them were condemned to Tartarus Atlas was condemned to stand at the western edge of Gaia and hold up The Heavens on his shoulders. *The Astral Ifrit granted the gift of fire to mankind. The for the benefit of humanity is a theme that recurs in many world mythologies. In Greek mythology, the Titan Prometheus stole fire from Mount Olympus and gave it to humans. As punishment, he was chained to a rock and cursed to have an eagle devour his liver for eternity. *Somnus is the Roman personification of sleep, whose equivalent in Greek mythology is Hypnos. In Final Fantasy XV Somnus Lucis Caelum is the Founder King, and the brother of Ardyn. The mythological Somnus had a twin brother, Thanatos ("death personified"). *When Noctis first meets Ardyn as the "suspicious stranger" at Galdin Quay, the latter throws an Oracle Ascension Coin at his way, calling it their "allowance". After Ardyn leaves Noctis learns the former has been giving the coins out to everyone at the resort. In Greek mythology, Charon is the ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased to the world of the dead, requiring a coin as payment for passage, usually an obolus or danake. This allusion may be intentional, as Ardyn knows of Noctis's fate as the Crystal's Chosen. Charon is the brother of, among many others, Thanatos and Hypnos. *Defeating the adamantoise has Ignis exclaim that after an infinite regression they have arrived at an answer: the turtle's all the way down. This is a pun on the phrase "it's turtles all the way down", which refers to the , a mytheme of a giant turtle supporting or containing the world in various mythologies. "Turtles all the way down" is a jocular expression of the infinite regress problem in cosmology, suggesting the World Turtle itself is supported by a chain of turtles. Questioning what the final turtle is standing on, humorously concludes that it is "turtles all the way down". *The Cocytus handgun refers to the ninth and lowest circle of Hell from Dante's Inferno. The gun has an affinity to the ice element, in reference to Cocytus being the circle of Hell where traitors are frozen in a lake of ice. *The party will come across a naga looking for its baby. In Japanese folklore, a nure-onna is a yōkai with the head of a woman and the body of a snake, same as the enemy in the game. In some stories, nure-onna is a monstrous being who carries a small, childlike bundle, which she uses to attract potential victims. If a well-intentioned person offers to hold her baby, the bundle becomes incredibly heavy and prevents the victim from fleeing. *The first of Dave's tag-hunting sidequests is called "In the Happy Hunting Grounds." The phrase "happy hunting grounds" is used to mean the afterlife in Native American mythology. *Noctis and his father Regis may have been inspired by the legends of Pellam and Pelles, known as the Wounded King and the of the Lancelot-Grail rendition of Arthurian myth. Like the father and son who protect the Crystal of Eos, Pellam and Pelles are the last in the line of royalty sworn to protect the Holy Grail; Pellam gains his title due to having suffered grievous wounds to his "thighs and loins", signifying his inability to properly honor a sacred charge to pass on the legacy. He is forced to remain in the castle, while his son Pelles journeys with guests and partakes in fishing. Both suffer from the curse of their realm becoming barren wastes until the coming of Galahad, who is said to heal the wounds of both and reverse the curse. Regis mirrors Pellam in that the use of the Ring of the Lucii and the Crystal drains his life, while Noctis mirrors Pellas in that he journeys out into Lucis with his friends and shares with him the pastime of fishing. Religion *After winning a battle Ignis can say "No rest for the wicked." This may allude to the Bible: "There is no peace, saith the Lord, unto the wicked" Isaiah 48:22. **Ardyn says something similar in Episode Ardyn just before trying to destroy the Wall Amplifiers. Literature *The initial trailers introduced the tagline "There is nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so". The line comes from the play, Hamlet, by English playwright William Shakespeare. *When saving Prompto from Danger status there is a chance he will say: "So this is what it feels like being saved by a prince," with Noctis replying: "Go back to sleep, beauty." This refers to the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. *At the start of battle, Prompto may say "Please sir, I want some more!" impersonating an English accent. This alludes to a famous line in the Charles Dickens novel Oliver Twist. *The hunt name for The Last Spiracorns may refer to The Last Unicorn novel, or the movie adaptation. *The quest name Stirred, Not Shaken, refers to the phrase "Shaken, not stirred", a catchphrase of Ian Fleming's fictional British Secret Service agent James Bond. *A tip for the chocobo racing in the Moogle Chocobo Carnival stated "Sass that hoopy chocobo. Missing a hoop will set you back in the race." The terms "sass" and "hoopy" originate from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. "Sass" is defined as to "meet, be aware of, or have sex with," while "hoopy" is defined as "neat" or "really together," as in "Sass that hoopy Ford Prefect? There's a frood who really knows where his towel is!" *At the Moogle Chocobo Carnival, the player could do a quest called "The Brothers Kupomazov" to find missing moogle dolls. The name alludes to The Brothers Karamazov, the novel by the famous Russian author Fyodor Dostoyevsky. *Sometimes, when entering a dungeon, Prompto will yell "Illuminate!" and turn on a flashlight (causing Noctis to jokingly call him a nerd), referring to the Harry Potter franchise. *Upon cornering Loqi Tummelt during the Assassin's Festival, Noctis says that he's "just your friendly neighborhood Assassin". This is a reference to the catchphrase of Spider-Man, a prominent fictional superhero from Marvel Comics. **In the Japanese version, Noctis says that he's "just a passing-through assassin", referring to Kamen Rider Decade. *The flavor text for the Sword of the Tall greatsword says it uses its spinning rotary blade to "rip and tear", alluding to the Doom comic books. *In Episode Ardyn, when Ardyn first sees the Insomnia Citadel, he sarcastically remarks "Oh my, what big walls you have! All the better to look down upon his beloved subjects from." This refers to the exchange between the titular protagonist of the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf (the latter disguised as her devoured grandmother). *In Episode Ignis, when confronting Ignis at the crystal's chamber and Ignis refuses to call Ardyn "your majesty", Ardyn says "Well, then. Off with your head" just before fighting Ignis, referencing the catchphrase for the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland. Cinema *During the party's time in the Fociaugh Hollow Prompto says "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" This refers to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, where the titular character utters the same when he ends up in a tomb full of snakes. *A rock formation in Episode Duscae resembles Pride Rock, a location in Disney's The Lion King. **Prompto will sometimes quip "Taking a walk on the wild side?" when the party gets out of the Regalia away from an outpost, another reference to The Lion King. *A sidequest in Leide is named "Conceal, Don't Feel". This refers to the lyrics of "Let it Go" from Disney's Frozen. **After completing Episode Prompto, the player unlocks his Tundra Attire. The notification for this says "Change into your new outfit and let the cold know it never bothered you anyway!", also a reference to "Let It Go". *The quest name "When You Believe" may refer to the song "When You Believe" from the 1998 DreamWorks musical animated feature The Prince of Egypt by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. *The quest name "Poor Misfortunate Soul" alludes to "Poor Unfortunate Souls", a song from the Walt Disney Pictures animated film The Little Mermaid. *For the quest "Strike a Pose", Prompto asks Noctis for a photo with the line: "Help me Noctis—you're my only hope!" This is similar to Princess Leia's message to Obi-Wan in Star Wars IV: New Hope. *Kimya Auburnbrie's tendency to speak in anastrophe resembles the way Yoda speaks in the Star Wars movies. *Sir Tonberry shuffles around like an old man before suddenly using a sword made of light and jumping and somersaulting around. This is similar to how Yoda fights in the Star Wars prequel movies. *The second mission of the Assassin's Festival DLC was titled "A Disturbance in the Festival", similar to the recurring phrase in the Star Wars franchise "there has been a disturbance in the Force." *The first time the party takes flight in the Regalia Type-F, Noctis says, "Where we're going, we don't need roads." This refers to Back to the Future Part II. Doc Brown says the same line before demonstrating the DeLorean's new flight capability. *When Prompto uses his Piercer ability in Chapter 14, he may say "All in bullet time, baby!" This alludes to the cinematographic effect known as "bullet time," where the time during a film appears to pause or slow down, while the camera continues to move at normal speed. *When a hunt enemy is located, Prompto will often sing "We're in the money," a line from the song "The Gold Diggers' Song (We're in the Money)", from the 1933 film Gold Diggers of 1933. *The title of the quest "Dude, Where's My Car?" refers to the movie of the same name. *When Aranea asks Ignis what happened to his eyes, he responds by saying: "Just a flesh wound", a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail where the Black Knight says this after having his limbs cut off. *There is an ingredient called Killer Tomato. is a 1978 musical horror black comedy film that is a spoof of B movies that involves tomatoes becoming sentient and revolting against humanity. *The description for the ingredient Leiden Potato is "A basic root vegetable. Easy to find, easy to cook. Boil it, mash it, or stick it in a stew!" This alludes to what Sam says in : "Po-tay-toes! Boil em, mash em, stick em in a stew." *The name of the hunt "A Fistful of Gil" refers to the 1964 spaghetti western A Fistful of Dollars, an unofficial remake of Akira Kurosawa's 1961 film, Yojimbo. The monster being hunted in the A Fistful of Gil hunt is named Yojimbo. *Near the end of the voyage to Altissia Prompto comments "All work and no play," with Noctis replying "Makes Ignis a dull boy." All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy is a proverb used in various media productions, e.g. The Shining. *The multiplayer quest in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades "Snakes on a Downed Plane" is a reference to the film Snakes on a Plane. *In Episode Ardyn, Ardyn refers to the Citadel as "the house that Somnus built", in reference to The House that Jack Built" *In Episode Ardyn, Ardyn's summoning of Ifrit in Insomnia resembles a scene in Dark Knight where the Joker stands briefly befuddled after detonating an explosive with a delayed and unplanned reaction time. Keiji Fujiwara, Ardyn's Japanese voice actor, dubbed Joker in that movie. TV series *When the Carbuncle was being photographed at the Moogle Chocobo Carnival and Noctis started parroting catch phrases from Prompto, he sometimes said that he's "serving Prompto realness", referring to both the film Paris is Burning and the TV series RuPaul's Drag Race. *One of the hint boxes advises against driving at night and cites that "the night is dark and full of daemons", a reference to the Game of Thrones series. *Lestallum has many references to The Simpsons. **A female NPC sometimes remarks that the food "tastes like burning". Ralph Wiggum says this after eating purple berries in the episode "Das Bus". **The description of the Gralean Medal of Honor says it is "An award presented to citizens of the imperial capital in honor of outstanding achievements in the field of excellence". This refers to the sham award Mr. Burns has Homer Simpson "win" to avoid a potential lawsuit from the latter regarding his time at the nuclear power plant rendering him sterile in the episode "Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes?". The Gralean Medal of Honor can be found in a treasure spot at the nearby Aracheole Stronghold. **One of Vyv Dorden's sidequests during the Assassin's Festival requires taking a photograph of a white cat called Snowball, who appears atop the Leville's sign. Snowball was Lisa's first cat who was replaced with a black cat by the name of Snowball the II after it died being run over by Mayor Quimby's alcoholic brother Clovis. ***The quest log describes Snowball being named as such "because its fur is pretty and white", a reference to the dog Snuffles from Rick and Morty, who renamed himself Snowball for that reason. *The cookbook series Iron Shelf that teaches Ignis new recipes is a parody of , a Japanese television cooking show. *When confronting the Eroder's second form, Noctis, when Sarah asks if the Eroder was a ghost, replies that it's "not the friendly kind", indirectly alluding to . *When destroying objects in "Chapter 3: Return of the Savior" in Episode Ardyn, Ardyn will sometimes say "Oh dear, did I do that?" in a similar manner to Steve Urkel from the sitcom Family Matters. Music *The bill for Deadeye the Behemoth in the Episode Duscae demo describes it as "one-eyed, one-horned, purple, people-eating". "The Purple People Eater" is a novelty song written and performed by Sheb Wooley, which reached #1 in the Billboard pop charts in 1958. *The "Killer Queen" enemy shares its name with the 1974 hit single by British rock band Queen. * While in Keycatrich Trench, the party discusses the dungeon's use as a shelter during the war, with Noctis remarking. "Wars. Huh, what are they good for?" This refers to the lyrics of "War" by Edwin Starr. *The quest name "All By Myself" refers to the song "All by Myself" a power ballad by American artist Eric Carmen released in 1975. One of the most notable cover versions was by Celine Dion in 1996. *A radio broadcast in Chapter 5 starts with "Today's topic is: Things That Make You Say 'Hmmmm.'" " " is a song by American dance group C+C Music Factory that was a success in the US and the UK in 1991. *In the PC benchmark, using Nvidia Ansel, one can move the camera around, and find a monitor on the dashboard under Regalia's clock that is not normally visible. The car is apparently playing GOLDEN YEARS Singles 1996-2001 by the Japanese band The Yellow Monkey. Manga *"The quest name "Oh My Grease-Monkey Goddess!" refers to Oh My Goddess!. *The "Ultimate Pose" from the picture shoot sidequests is the iconic pose of Caesar Zapelli from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *In Episode Ignis, while wearing the Ring of the Lucii, Ignis' left eye is lit with a blue flame. This alludes to Black★Rock Shooter, whose iconic title character is depicted in multiple media as having an ephemeral blue flame burning around her left eye. Video games *In the English-language dialogue for the "Strike A Pose!" tour event, Prompto will say, "Now say Fuzzy Pickles!" as he takes a picture of Noctis. This is a line taken from Nintendo's SNES RPG EarthBound, in which a photographer appears at various junctures to take a photo of the party. *In Chapter 13 the player can listen to a radio broadcast of Dave Auburnbrie directing refugees, which includes a line "it's dangerous to go alone". It's dangerous to go alone! is a quotation and Internet meme from the 1986 video game The Legend of Zelda. *The Final Fantasy XV: Assassin's Festival is done in collaboration with Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series and thus contains various homages to that series. *''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto'' is heavily inspired by the ''Metal Gear'' series, particularly the original Metal Gear Solid. *In Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn, one of the taunts Ardyn hears from an illusion of his brother is "Mankind ill needs a savior, such as you." This is a quote of the original English localization of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, lifted from Richter Belmont's confrontation with Dracula. Coincidentally, Ardyn has several similarities in backstory and to a certain extent characterization with Dracula. Theater *One of the side missions in the Moogle Chocobo Festival DLC was titled "Waiting for Maagho", referring to the theatrical play Waiting for Godot. *One of the multiplayer quests Final Fantasy XV: Comrades is titled "Driving Miss Cindy" referring to the play Driving Miss Daisy. Real world locations *The city of Insomnia is based on the Shinjuku district of Tokyo, Japan. The Citadel appears to be designed after the real-life Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. **The station the player can enter in the Royal Edition is the "LR Citadel Station", short for Lucis Rail Citadel Station. This is similar to the rail company in Japan, JR = Japan Rail. **Insomnia's name is an allusion to "The City that Never Sleeps," which is a nickname for the U.S. city of New York. *The town of Lestallum is based on the Bahamas and Havana, Cuba with the aesthetics of Kuala Lumpur. *Accordo and locations placed around it are based on the city of Venice, Italy. *An early concept for the Coernix Station franchise had aesthetics reminiscent of 1950s neon incorporated architecture for the servicing posts; the signature arch for the stations remain without the lighting. *The region of Leide, featuring Hammerhead, a gas station and repair shop in the desert, appears to be aesthetically based on the American southwest. *The region of Duscae appears to be based on the American Pacific northwest, including coniferous forests, wide lush plains incorporating immense geological features, and frequent rainfall. *The subregion of the Vesperpool appears to be based on the American southeast, specifically that of the state of Florida. *Cape Caem's atmosphere and aesthetics are reminiscent of that of the New England/American northeast region, specifically Massachusetts. Cape Caem likely alludes to Cape Cod, Massachusetts, which is popular for its coastal expanses as a seaside resort and tourist destination, including its seafood industry and features of lighthouses. *An early demo trailer featuring Noctis and Prompto details a destroyed bridge with winding arched design similar to roads found on the Atlantic Ocean Road inter-island highway network of Norway. Real world products and advertisements *See here for a list of product placement in the game. *The middle patch one on the side of Prompto's jacket resembles the Harley-Davidson Motor Company logo. *The design of most of the game's cars is based on American and British car models ranging from the 1930s to the mid 1960s by manufacturers such as Ford, Chevrolet, Cadillac, Morris, Austin and Wolseley. Conversely, the cars within Insomnia are mostly based on Japanese car models from the late 1990s and early 2000s. *While Kenny Crow from the Crow's Nest is inspired by Kenneth Pinyopusarerk (localization director for Final Fantasy XV), its namesake is also familiar to Kenny Rogers Roasters, a United States-originated fast food chain. Much like Kenny Rogers, the Crow's Nest specializes on salmon. Kenny Rogers mainly now operates in Asia. *The hunt posters around the world say: Kenny and Kelly Crow say: "Only YOU can keep our nests safe! Talk to a local tipster and join the hunt today!" This refers to Smokey Bear, an American advertising mascot created to educate the public about the dangers of forest fires. His later slogan "Remember... Only YOU Can Prevent Forest Fires" was created in 1947. *The quest name "Keep Calm and Keep Driving" refers to the phrase Keep Calm and Carry On, a motivational poster produced by the British government in 1939 in preparation for the Second World War. The poster was little known until a copy was rediscovered in 2000. It has since been re-issued by a number of private companies, and has been used as the decorative theme for a range of products. *Ardyn's lines "I'm worried about your friends. They've fallen and they can't get up!" during Chapter 12 is based upon a catchphrase from a United States-based television commercial for a medical alarm and protection company. *Insomnia has signs for "Cool Cool" soda whose packaging and logo resemble Coca-Cola's, although green. Real world politics *During Chapter 13 Verse 2, which was added in Patch 1.06, Ignis refers to the daemons' fear of the Crystal as possibly "one of the empire's 'alternative facts'", referring to the controversial phrase used during the aftermath of the 2017 US presidential inauguration. *In the same chapter, Gladiolus refers to the imperial broadcasts as "fake news". History *The hunt name "No Stopping the Great Stink" (against malboros) alludes to the , an event in central London in July and August 1858 during which the hot weather exacerbated the smell of untreated human waste and industrial effluent present on the banks of the River Thames whose miasma was thought to transmit contagious diseases. Trivia *Kenny, the mascot for Crow's Nest, was originally called Johnny, named after Final Fantasy XIV's John Crow. In the end the translators went with Kenny to alliterate and to honor Kenneth Pinyopusarerk, the senior localization translator on the team. *The newspaper of Insomnia's fall enters the player's key items inventory after the scene where the party finds out about the invasion. It is dated for May 17 and some of the pictures on the front page originate from the E3 2013 reveal trailer, which was a prototype for the game; the imperial airships hovering over what appear to be apartment buildings, and Verstael Besithia leading a group of soldiers. *The statue located in the bottom part of the Pitioss Ruins—a scantily-clad woman who is posed on tiptoe with her arms raised above her head—closely resembles a piece of artwork created by Amano. References Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy XV